


Puppyfat

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Puppyfat

Puppyfat disguised as woman flesh  
She's someone's sister  
In knee-high four-inch heels  
Her smile as kind as it is wide

Skinny shadow friends are nothing to  
Troy's goddess with her  
Honey-thick hair in waves  
Tugs at the heart and takes me back

I gently inhale girl-woman scent  
And she leaves me with  
A curious pining  
For the faded denim of youth


End file.
